


Rencontre d'un Kwizac et ses conséquences

by HaruCarnage



Series: Challenge du collectif NoName [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 01:55:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14945432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaruCarnage/pseuds/HaruCarnage
Summary: Lance un peu déprimé, va sortir du château d'Allura afin de se changer les idées. C'est là qu'il tombe sur étrange créature qui semble un peu trop l'apprécier... Texte écrit pour le thème d'avril : Rencontre Fantastique pour le [Collectif Noname]





	Rencontre d'un Kwizac et ses conséquences

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, sauf le kwizac.
> 
> Corrigé par Julindy
> 
> Défi de l'auteur: Quelle est la première créature fantastique qui vous a fasciné et pourquoi ? Les dragons, j'ai toujours adoré ces créatures. Je ne sais pas vraiment comment ça a commencé mon amour pour ces bêtes ailées dangereuses. Elle me fasciné pour sa force, mais aussi pour sa taille immense que je l'imagine régulièrement avoir. Ce gros lézard est dans nombreuses histoires ou contes. Je suppose que c'est un peu de leur faute que je les aime. et malgré leur mauvais rôle.

Lance lâcha un soupir. Il avait beau comprendre que le sort de l'univers entier reposait sur ses épaules et celles de ses camarades, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir des moments de répit, ou simplement plus légers. Heureusement pour lui, Pidge et Hunk s'étaient amusés à modifier le programme d'un des robots du Prince Lothor. Ce type, au début, il s'en méfiait. C'était tout de même le gars qui leur avait mis des bâtons dans les roues, et un Galra qui plus est. Quand bien même ce soit à moitié, ça avait un poids certain. Son appartenance à cette race extra-terrestre était bien plus visible chez lui que chez Keith, son rival de toujours. Le fait que ce dernier ne soit plus là, avec eux, créait en lui un manque. Se chamailler avec l'autre garçon était devenu une habitude. Alors le voir impliqué dans la lame de Malmora, un groupe de Galra rebelles, c'était un peu trop pour lui. Lance était devenu le paladin rouge, mais il portait toujours son uniforme de paladin bleu, par nostalgie ou par habitude. Dans son cœur, il était toujours attaché à bleu, son ancien lion, même si à présent, il était habitué à la vitesse de rouge. I compris à sa fougue et à son côté rebelle qui le déstabilisait. 

Il sourit en voyant Pidge avec Matt. Le sauver avait rendu heureuse la jeune fille au lion vert. Ils parlaient souvent ensemble de choses compliqués. De temps à autres, Hunk les rejoignait. Lui-même avait un temps essayé de suivre, mais c'était bien trop complexe pour lui. La mécanique et l'informatique, ce n'était pas vraiment son truc. Mais voilà, quel était son truc ? 

Lance commença à faire les cents pas en y réfléchissant. Draguer ? Non, il ne pouvait pas compter ça comme une capacité. Ce n'était pas si faute s'il était joli garçon. Peut-être sa sociabilité ? Contrairement aux autres paladins, il était ami avec d'autres races extra-terrestre. Mais chacun des autres combattants de Voltron faisait l'effort de parler aux peuples des endroits qu'ils sauvaient. Cette capacité était donc… logique, et même nécessaire pour son statut. Il grogna, il n'aimait pas se prendre la tête. Il sortit de sa chambre, pantoufles aux pieds. Il croisa Allura, et la jeune femme lui sourit. L'altéenne l'avait déjà vu produire une épée, le signe qu'il était définitivement le paladin rouge et que la coupe de l'arme était de sa planète. Il voulait lui rendre le sourire, il en avait profondément envie. Mais le doute sur lui revenait comme boomerang. 

Il quitta le château, bénissant la planète d'avoir un air respirable. C’était moins courant qu’on aurait pu le penser. Il marcha un peu avant de s'installer sur un rocher. Il regarda le ciel mauve ; ce n’était pas un ciel bleu comme sur Terre. Il ressentit un vif pincement au cœur. Sa planète lui manquait, ainsi que ses frères et sœurs. Il était pourtant entré dans l'école spatial pour explorer les univers. Un rêve d'enfant qu’il croyait inatteignable, et qu'il vivait à présent quotidiennement. Il se surpassait jour après jour pour devenir un meilleur pilote, même si Shiro le dépassait largement. Ça devait être l'expérience. Le paladin noir avait repris sa place depuis un petit moment, laissant son ancien rival sur la touche. Ce même garçon qui avait compris ses doutes et qui lui en voulait pas. Même s'il le souhaitait, leurs disputes ne seraient plus jamais pareilles. Il n'oublierait pas facilement les mots trop bien choisis que ce crétin avait prononcé. Ceux qui le tiraillaient encore quand il venait à douter de lui. Un peu comme aujourd'hui. Ce qui lui manquait le pesait trop sur son esprit. 

Plongé dans ses pensées, il ne remarqua pas l'étrange créature qui grimpait sur lui, venant s'installer sur ses genoux. C'est quand il entendit son léger ronflement qu'il remarqua sa présence. La première chose qu'il remarqua, ce furent ses oreilles pointues, un peu comme celles d'un renard. Sauf que ce n'en était pas un. C'était un animal natif de cette planète, si sa couleur était un bon indicateur, tout comme son apparence des plus particulière. Des cornes semblables à celles d'un cerf, un corps assez menu muni de six pattes avec des ventouses pour grimper. Ce qui expliquait un peu mieux la présence de cette bestiole sur ses genoux. Il sourit un peu avant de toucher avec prudence l'animal. Un peu surpris, ce dernier s'éveilla, montrant ainsi des yeux reptiliens. Il pouffa en le voyant aussi prompt à ronronner comme un chat. Ce simple moment entre lui et cette... chose, faute d’un meilleur nom, le détendait. Il ne pouvait décemment pas le faire avec la vache qu'il avait eu au centre commercial de l'espace. Le bovin avait intrigué les deux altéens du vaisseau, Caron et Allura. Il se demandait si Lothor avait vu l'animal qui actuellement broutait tranquillement dans un coin. Sûrement pas. Il ne prenait que peu de repos. Son statut de chef d'une armée de Galras ne l'aidait pas à avoir beaucoup de temps libres. 

Lance resta quelques instants à juste caresser cette créature, tandis qu’elle se frottait contre lui. Il avait bien envie de l'emporter, mais il n’était pas sûr de pouvoir s'en occuper correctement. Et puis, elle avait sûrement sa vie sur cette planète. Malgré son apparente docilité, ce n’était pas un animal domestique. Il prit la créature entre ses mains. Cette dernière, peu habituée, s'agita en couinant un peu. Il la posa sur le sol. La bestiole l'observa un moment avant de remonter sur Lance. Il haussa un sourcil, trouvant son comportement un peu étrange.

« Hé, je ne suis pas un siège... »

La créature pencha la tête avant de pousser un petit qu'il identifia comme joyeux. Il lâcha un soupir, retentant de le poser au sol, sans grand succès. Grâce à ses ventouses, elle revenait à la charge. Le paladin rouge finit par se lever, la bestiole toujours sur lui, ses fichues ventouses tenant bon. Pour le coup, il maudissait son uniforme. Mais il le portait par habitude, ses vêtements ordinaires étant un peu rares du fait qu'il ait quitté la terre avec rien ou presque dans sa valise. Il les portait régulièrement dans la château de Allura, qui était un vaisseau vraiment immense. Un château volant qui allait dans l'espace, il n'aurait jamais cru ça possible. Il était bien forcé d’admettre que la technologie altéenne avait encore une longueur d'avance sur la technologie terrienne. 

Il marchait dans les couloirs sans se préoccuper de ceux qu'il pourrait croiser. Ce n'est pas comme si Lance n'avait pas introduit une créature alien à leur insu... Non pas du tout. Curieux, l'animal observait tout. Les couloirs, les portes, les tuyaux…. Tout semblait attirer l'attention de la créature. Si bien que de son ventre, elle grimpa pour se poser sur son épaule droite. Il roula des yeux. Il se demandait à quel point son charme pouvait agir sur les créatures telles que celle-ci. Cette idée loufoque avait au moins le don de le faire rire. La créature, surprise, couina. 

« Autant te faire la visite de l'endroit. On reste encore un peu, car on a besoin des certaines choses de ta planète, puis on s'en va. Et je pense pas que ça soit conseillé que tu restes...  
-Kwi ? »

La bestiole avait un regard adorable. Il grogna un peu pour le principe. Il devait trouver les autres pour s'en défaire, même si un part de lui savait que c'était grâce à cette chose qu'il arrêtait de se poser des question sur son rôle a sein de l'équipe Voltron. Il continua sa visite improvisée à la petite créature. Enfin, pas minuscule comme les souris de Allura, mais elle n'était pas énorme, vu qu'elle tenait sur son épaule et qu’elle ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça. Il devinait une certaine légèreté, compensée par des ventouses pour lui éviter de s'envoler. Mais ce n'était là qu'une hypothèse, il ne pouvait pas non plus tout deviner. Il n'était pas spécialiste de la faune et la flore comme Caron. D'ailleurs, il allait vers ce connaisseur. Il entra dans la partie où Carron pilotait le château, ce dernier buvant une tasse de thé. Ou quelque chose y ressemblant. Il l'observa un moment avant de se lever pour se mettre à quelques centimètres de Lance. 

« C'est assez rare qu'un Kwizac s'attache à ce point à être vivant. Je ne peux que vous féliciter Lance.  
-Un kwizac, c'est quoi cette étrange créature ?  
-Très bonne question, Lance. Je vais vous expliquer ce qu'est cette magnifique créature... »

Lance souleva un sourcil. Carron avait parfois tendance à en rajouter des couches quand il s'agissait de choses qu'il connaissait. Mais de toute façon, il n'avait pas grand chose d’autre à faire qu'écouter son explication, qui s'annonçait longue. Très longue. Du Carron tout craché. 

« Première chose à savoir, c'est que ces créatures se nourrissent d'énergie négative.Quand cette dernière les digèrent elle deviennent un matériaux relativement rare, celui que nous sommes venus chercher ici. Quel chance qu'il soit attaché à vous ! Il pourrait nous empêcher de revenir sur cette planète trop souvent, et risquant ainsi d’attirer les galras sur cet endroit si paisible, mais assez sauvage.  
-Il ?  
-C'est un mâle, ça se voit à ses cornes pointues, alors que celles des femelles sont rondes. Bien sûr, ces créatures sont utiles, mais malheureusement, elles sont relativement fragiles. Vous avez du remarquer leur légèreté et ses ventouses. Ça leur permet de s'accrocher aux rocher et aux arbres. Mais ça ne les mets malheureusement pas à l'abri de leur plus grand prédateur. »

Carron s’interrompit finalement dans son exposé, et lui sourit.

« Attends que je dise ça à Allura, elle va être ravie ! Bien sûr comme c'est à vous qu’il s'est attaché, la tâche de l'entretenir te reviens.  
-L'entretenir ?  
-Cette créature perds tous ces poils tous les bast-temps. Malheureusement ceux-ci sont extrêmement urticant quand il tombent, une vraie plaie. Je vous conseille des gants épais pour les ramasser, même avec un aspirateur.  
-Bast-temps ?  
-C'est plus long qu'un quart-temps.  
-Cela je m'en doutais, mais de combien.  
-Six quatre-temps et un demi.  
-Voilà qui me donne plus ou moins une idée de durée si je fais la conversation. Merci Carron.  
-C'est moi qui vous remercie Lance. » 

Le paladin rouge sortit du centre de commandement avec un nouveau compagnon qui se nourrissait sûrement de ses doutes. Il eu un rire amer en y pensant. C'était ses incertitudes qui serviraient de garde-manger à cette créature. Il n'aimait pas trop ce principe, car il ne voulait pas montrer aux autres que parfois, ça n'allait pas fort. Il était le dragueur, le déconneur, pas le rabat-joie. Ça c'était le rôle de Keith.

« Kwi ?  
-Finalement tu restes, mais me colle pas trop.  
-Kwi ! »

La créature sûrement heureuse s'amusait à grimper partout, même sur le visage, ce qui était très gênant pour Lance. Il voulu lui dire d'arrêter, mais la créature avait malencontreusement glissé une de ses ventouse dans la bouche du jeune homme. Il toussa, surpris par cette action. 

« Hé, ne mets pas tes pattes n'importe où !  
-Kwi... »

Voyant l'air désolé du Kwizac, il passa l'éponge sur sa bêtise, grattouillant son menton avec un sourire. Pour ceux qui connaîtrait pas la bestiole, il pouvait baratiner sur ce qu'était cette créature et pourquoi elle le suivait. Les filles aimaient généralement les animaux, c’était un bon plan pour les avoir plus facilement dans sa poche. Il ricana, et la créature se planqua dans le dos du paladin, surpris face à la joie de ce dernier. Les émotions positives avaient visiblement un drôle d'effet sur lui. Une partie de ses poils tomba ainsi sur le sol. Ne le remarquant pas, Lance continua son chemin. 

Celui qui se gratta dans ce couloir-là, un peu plus tard, c'était Shiro. Il se grattait si fort qu'il se fit des belles griffures. Il aurait bien du mal à expliquer ça aux autres plus tard. Il continua sa route jusqu'à tomber sur Lance et son drôle d'animal. Il haussa un sourcil. Il ignorait que c'était autorisé de prendre des animaux de cette planète. Il le trouvait adorable. Quand il voulu le toucher, ses griffures commencèrent à le gratter avec plus de force. Était-il allergique ? Il ne pouvait pas savoir. 

« Dit Lance, c'est quoi cet animal et pourquoi est-il là ?  
-D'après Carron, c'est un Kwizac et il peut rester car il fait du matériel spécial comme déchet.  
-D'accord... Et pourquoi je me gratte ? Est-ce de sa faute ?  
-Les poils qui tombent font se gratter, il parait, mais ils ne sont pas encore tombés. Il reste encore pas mal de tics avant. Enfin je crois.  
-Hum... Mais ce trou dans ces poils ?  
-Quoi ? »

Lance se tortilla pour récupérer son petit invitée. Ce dernier étant bien sur le dos ne bougeait pas d'un pouce. Shiro aurait bien voulu le saisir, mais ça grattait trop fort. Il était pourtant plus courageux. Il utilisa son bras mécanique pour saisir la créature. 

« Elle a besoin d'un endroit isolé. Et nous des combinaison pour se protéger de ses poils qui grattent.  
-En effet. Nos combinaison en entier pourrait suffire ?  
-Je pense. Mais un coup de main de Carron ou de Hunk ne serait pas de trop. Pidge est occupée avec Matt, donc elle verra notre invité plus tard. »

De tout les paladins, Pidge, autant que Carron devaient savoir un minimum ce que faisait cette créature. La jeune fille serait un peu curieuse, mais ne pousserait pas trop, il l'espérait, dans ses questionnements. Dès qu'il s’agissait de matériaux, elle était une des premières à s'en intéresser. 

Navrés par tout ça les deux hommes se retrouvèrent dans une salle vide du château. Ils se regardaient, alors que la créature s'agitait en couinant. Lance, couvert de poils de la tête aux pieds, avait un peu de peine pour son nouvel ami. Plus Shiro et lui le touchaient, plus les poils bleus et violets de cette créature tombaient. Heureusement, ils étaient protégés. Ils rassemblèrent les poils urticants dans un sac qui craquait sous la charge qu'il recevait. Les poils s’envolaient pour certains, avant de se faufiler dans le système d'aération du château. Lance et Shiro les ramassaient à nouveau et les mettait dans l'incinérateur cette fois-ci. Il était trop tard pour les poils encore volatiles de la créature. Cette dernière était adorable, mais encore plus bizarre aux yeux des deux terriens. La créature tremblait. Le paladin noir tenta de l'approcher, mais cette dernière grimpa sur Lance, espérant trouver de la chaleur en se blottissant contre le cou du paladin rouge. Protégé comme il l'était, cet animal aurait sûrement ce qu'il désirait. Il posa un regard sur son partenaire de galère.

« Désolé Shiro, mais je dois m'occuper de ce Kwizac.  
-Garde ton casque, on ne sait jamais Lance.  
-Merci Shiro. »

Les deux hommes était bien loin d’imaginer ce qu'il se passait. Bientôt tout l'équipage du château et Keith qui passait pour faire son rapport à Allura se retrouvait à se gratter avec force. Pidge et Matt usèrent de leur intelligence pour se retenir de se gratter : ils avait enfiler des gants de boxe. Ce qu'ils faisaient dans ce château, ils l'ignoraient. Mais les deux cérébraux profitaient de cet objet pour s'empêcher de se gratter à sang. Hunk de son côté avait opté pour l'option douche pour se stopper de se Gratter. Carron se tortillait, mais sachant que c'était le Kwizac, il s'empressa de préparer un petit remède maison.

Le second pilote du vaisseau n'était pas certain que les les paladins mangeraient cette drôle de mixture. Une fois, il avait dû les convaincre de manger la fameuse mousse verte que lui appréciait tant à présent. Les paladins n’en mangeait que lorsqu’il n’y avait plus rien pour faire des plats à peu près potables avec les vivres des autres planètes. Hunk préparait avec le plus grand des plaisir ces petits plats. En plus d'être un as au niveau de certaines applications mécaniques, il cuisinait. Le paladin jaune était un bon soutien pour l'équipe de Voltron. Seul sa maladresse était son plus gros défaut. Mais qui pouvait lui en vouloir ? Personne !

Allura, en bonne femme et princesse faisait appel à sa volonté et sa force mentale pour s’empêcher de se gratter à sang. Ce qui était plus ou moins efficace. Mais les poils d'un Kwizak était puissants , elle le savait bien. La demoiselle se demandait bien où était ce petit animal, uticant mais oh combien pratique. Était-il venu seul dans le château par curiosité ? Les jeunes Kwizac étaient curieux et se mettait beaucoup en danger, ce qui rendait extrêmement rare de croiser des adultes. Trop concentrée pour pas se gratter l'altéenne ne bougeait pas d'un pouce. Aidée par ses amies souris qui tentait de la soulager quand elles ne se grattaient pas elles-même. 

Lance de son côté avait recouvert l'animal d'un de ses vêtement. L'animal tremblait encore un peu mais semblait soulagé par l'odeur de cette personne avec cette énergie négative. Il se roula en boule sous le vêtement et s'endormit sans un bruit. Il se doutait qu'il aurait à laver ou brûler son vêtement après. Au moins sa présence serait bénéfique, même si elle serait agaçante, et pas que pour lui. 

Keith avait une idée sur la raison pourquoi laquelle il se grattait. Il sortit et cueillit quelques plantes pour soigner son mal, une technique que lui avait appris la lame de Marmora. Mais il n'était pas vraiment doué pour ce genre de chose, alors au lieu de se se guérir, sa peau était devenue bleu vive là où il avait mis son remède. Heureusement son uniforme de la lame de Marmora couvrait pas mal d'endroits. Il soupira, il devait retrouver Allura avant de s'en aller à nouveau. Il la trouva immobile, pleinement concentrée pour ne pas se gratter… Alors que lui se grattait malgré lui. 

« Princesse ?  
-Ce n'est pas le moment Keith. Il y a un Kwizak qui a perdu ses poils dans le château. J'ignore comment il est entré, mais je pense que j'aurai deux mots à dire là-dessus. »

Lance, sentant sûrement qu'on parlait de lui, éternua. Il avait bien envie d'enlever son casque pour le nettoyer ou encore se gratter le nez. Mais les poils de cette bête pouvait encore voler. Carron l'avait prévenu que c'était très urticant. 

Le Pilote du château arriva avec une marmite remplie d'une mixture étrange. Il était étrangement bleu, mais d’une couleur pas aussi vive que l'endroit où Keith avait étalé son essai de guérison. Il se réjouit de revoir l'ancien chef de Voltron avant que Shiro reprenne sa place au sein de l'équipe. Il lui sourit. De tous les paladins, c'était celui qui semblait parfois plus sage. Semblait. Il prit un bonne dose du produit, quil tendit à Allura.

« Princesse, j'ai fabriqué un remède. Il faut le laisser agir une journée et plus de grattements. Le temps nécessaire à ce que notre petit voyageur retrouve un peu de ses poils. Dit Carron avec enthousiasme.  
-Je suppose que vous voulez qu'il reste ? demanda Allura, un peu inquiète.  
-Oui. En plus, il semble très attaché à Lance. répondit Carron sur un ton plus doux.  
-Il s'attache assez peu aux gens comme nous et les paladins de Voltrons. Plus l'être est intelligent, plus il fuit, c'est un mécanisme de défense pour les prédateur... Songea-t-elle tout haut.  
-C'était la proie favorite des Gramolux. Vous savez comme ces créatures sont terribles.  
-Je le sais, Carron. Keith, fais-moi ton rapport et reste le temps de guérir de l'action des poils de Kwizak. Dit Allura en reprenant un peu son sérieux.  
-Je n'ai pas le temps pour ça princesse... Je n’enlèverai pas mon uniforme devant mes frères durant une journée, ça ne changera pas. J'y retourne et merci Carron pour le remède. Dit Keith en prenant un peu de cette drôle de mixture.  
-De rien Keith. S'exclama Carron tout joyeux.»

L'ancien paladin était bleu, mais il n'avait que faire de sa couleur si c'était pour guérir. Il était de tout façon à moitié Galra, il pouvait se permettre d'être un peu différent des autres, même ceux de la lame de Marmora. La différence lui avait fait mal, cette haine qu'il avait senti, même brièvement de la part des autres avait créé un gouffre envers ses anciens coéquipiers, ce qui expliquait son implication dans ce groupe de rebelles. À présent, il faisait la paix avec cette partie de son héritage. Il sentit qu'une créature grimpait sur lui, le soulageant de ses idées noires. C'était sûrement le fameux Kwizak. Peu après il revoya Lance.

« Je vois que mon petit squatteur a trouvé une autre personne sur qui se percher. Je le récupère. Salut Keith.  
-Salut Lance, je m'en vais.  
-Tu arrives à peine et tu t'en va directement. Tu devrais nous saluer, tu manques aux autres. Même à moi, tu me manques.  
-J'y penserai. Garde cette créature près de toi, elle te sera utile.  
-Et toi n'hésite pas à venir la voir.  
-C'est ce que je vais faire. »

C'était ainsi que les deux hommes se revirent souvent, la petite créature devenant le lien entre eux. Ils savaient que chacun avait des soucis. Pour preuve cette façon qu'avait le Kwizak de s'accrocher à eux, passant même de l'un à l'autre. La petite créature était chouchoutée, caressée et aimée par l'équipe Voltron et leur allié. Son apparence changerait un peu dans le futur, mais au yeux de Lance, il resterait adorable. Il en avait la certitude.


End file.
